This Is The Start Of A New Era
by dream.xx
Summary: It starts straight afters the season 4 finale, it's how i think Wade and Zoe handle parenting and being married, I'm not so good at summarys but It'll have some ups and downs and surprise people from their past, so i hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

I could just feel it, it was the start of a new era in Bluebell, as Wade and I sit in town square watching the newest love triangle.

"I can't believe there is a new love triangle in Bluebell" I said as I looked at Wade

"What did you think we were the only love triangle ever? You never heard the story of Sheila Delma and Sargent Jefferies"

"Shut up, no way, you're making that up"

"I swear on my life yeah, scouts honor"

"you were never a scout dummy"

"that's not the point, alright it's like town legend I'm talking about"

"Do you think all small towns are like this one?"

"I like to think so but something tells me probably not, I know I love ours"

"me too" I say as I look around at all the people I love dancing around, then I lean forward to kiss wade.

We decide it's time to take our baby home, as we are walking away from town square, I look back, something is different, but it doesn't matter how much it changed because this small town is my family and I'm ready for whatever the newest drama will be because the love we have will never go away.

"Doc, you ready to go home?"

I turn to look at Wade, I never expected to be married to Wade Kinsella but it was the best decision I ever made but that's something I would never tell him,

"Wade you know I love you right?"

"Well doc I didn't think the only reason you married me was because of how good looking I am"

I hope our relationship never changes, I love the banter and the fights, it's just the thing that makes us perfect. We start walking home, with Wade pushing the pram, all I knew was that I was ready for the new era.


	2. Chapter 2

_If I lay here, if I just lay here._

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told before we get too old_

 _Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

 _All that I am, all that I ever was is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see._

It's been a month since the birth of Harley Earl Hart-Kinsella, it took a while to figure out a name for our baby boy but Harley was the one who brought me here and made me meet my family, so it made a lot of sense and Earl as Harley's middle name it just made everything complete because Earl always believed in me and Wade even when we didn't so it's the perfect name for my baby.

 _I don't know where confused about how as well_

 _Just know that these things will never change for us at all.._

All of a sudden the music stops, I look up to whoever turned it off and I see Wade.

"Zoe seriously? This is the first time we've got Harley to sleep for hours and we've finally got time to our self, do you really want to spend it listening to music?"

We starts walking toward my bed, which I happen to be sitting on, his hand rubs up my leg, and he just looks into my eyes, all of a sudden this urge comes over me, so I just kiss him, things get heated really fast, he starts taking off my pajama top and I start working on undoing his belt, this just feels right, it always has,

Then we hear Harley start crying through the monitor..

"I'll get him doc" he smirks at me, and starts moving towards the door.

Things have changed a lot since we had Harley, Wade and I haven't had sex in months, which is so new for us, I mean our relationship was built on sex. My phone starts ringing which pulls me out of a day dream,

"Hello, this is Dr Zoe Hart"

"Zoe, it's Brick, I know it's your day off but we need you urgently, there's patient here who won't let anyone treat him but you, hurry Zoe, it's serious"

that's all Brick said before he hung up, I was so happy to be getting out of this house, don't get me wrong I love my family but I just need a fresh air and to remind myself I'm more than a mother.

"Who was that?" I was so concentrated on getting ready for work, that I hadn't even noticed Wade was standing at the door with Harley in his arms,

"That was Brick, there's a emergency which he needs my help with, I'm sorry that I have to leave but if there was another choice then.."

Wade interrupts me

"It's fine, it's your job doc, me and Harley might go out somewhere anyway"

"Just be careful with him Wade, he's not capable to do the stuff you and your buddies get up to"

"Doc he's a baby I know, what don't you trust me with my our kid?"

I start walking closer to him, and start rubbing up and down his arms

"baby of course I trust you, have fun today" I reach up and kiss Wade then kiss Harley and leave the carriage house.

I've got to admit there's a part that scares me about Wade and Harley being alone together but I trust Wade to not do anything stupid while looking after Harley.

I arrive at the practice, Brick runs up to me, with a worried look on his face

"Zoe, when you're a doctor, you have to hurry, you've probably forgotten how to be a doctor by now"

After what Brick said I was really worried, Brick only acts like this when something really bad happens.

"Brick what happened?"

"It's Tom, he was driving with Froda when someone crashed into them"

"Are they okay? Why didn't you take them to the hospital"

I run into the examine room, I see Tom lying on the bed holding Froda, I am so relived, I quickly begin to check him out

"Are you okay? Feeling dizzy?"

"Zoe, I feel perfectly fine, it was just a little scare which is what I've been telling Dr Breeland for a hour, so can I go home now? Wanda will be freaking out, wondering where we are"

"She doesn't know what happened? Tom we've got to call her"

"NO!" I look at him shocked

"I'm sorry Zoe, but she doesn't need to be stressed over nothing, I'm fine Zoe just let me go home"

"Fine but if you get dizzy and have any weird symptoms then call me, okay?"

"I will Dr Hart" he gets up from the bed and puts Froda into her pram then leaves.

Why would Brick call me in if Tom was fine? I could be at home spending the day in bed with my husband and baby, I get really angry all of the sudden and start walking out to Brick

"Brick, what is your problem? Why would you call me in for nothing? I have a family now, who I have to take care of, I can't just drop everything when you need company, that's not how it works anymore" with every word I keep raising my voice, but I can't help it these hormones have gotten worse since I had Harley. Brick didn't say anything back, he just walked into his office, I turn around to see the whole waiting room full of people, whispering and staring at me, I couldn't take it anymore, I walk out of the practice and just go to sit in town square.

It was a beautiful day in Bluebell, I see someone sit next to me out of the corner of my eye, I turn to see Wade.

"so doc, I heard about your outburst at the practice, what's going on Zoe?"

"Wade, do you ever feel like things have changed since we got married and had Harley?"

"yeah, I've slept with a lot less people" he smirks

"I'm serious, I feel like this isn't my life anymore, I used to love being a doctor but now I got angry at Brick for wanting me to help someone, the old Zoe would never of done that."

"there's no old Zoe, you're still the same annoying, not funny women I made out with the first night I met you and I still love you just as much as the day I married you so not much has changed"

"to me it has, this wasn't the life I planned out for myself, I was such a control freak over my future but I lost control and I just want the control back"

"well how do you get it back? Because baby I'm here to help" suddenly I notice Wade doesn't have Harley

"Wade where's Harley? How could it take me this long to notice you didn't have our baby, Wade I can't do this parenting thing, I'm the worst"

Wade grabs my face

"Zoe look at me, he's at the Rammer Jammer with Lemon" I look at him

"you're not a bad parent, you think I don't screw up sometimes and forget Harley, it's bad but I do it. We're not used to being parents but for first timers I think we're doing quite well, we definitely beat our parents"

When I first slept with Wade it was to feel the pain George caused me but this love with Wade was real, it was the realest thing I've ever felt.

"You're the love of my life Wade Kinsella"

my phone ringing interrupts our moment. I look at the caller id and its Brick again

"Look Brick, im sorry about befo..."

Brick interrupts

'Zoe I thought you said Tom was fine"

"he was, there was no signs of anything being wrong with him"

"Well why was he was just brought into the hospital in Mobile, because he passed out, you've got a lot of explaining to Dr Hart" he hangs up

Wade notices the look on my face.

"Doc what's wrong?"

"I think I made a huge mistake"


	3. Chapter 3

As I walk up to the entrance of the hospital, everything seems like a dream, this couldn't be happening, how could I make a mistake that could of cost Tom his life? I'm suppose to be a doctor, I get snapped out of my day dream by Wanda hugging me.

"I'm so sorry Wanda, if I actually checked him out like I was supposed to none of this would ever be happening" I tightly hugged Wanda, as she sobbed quietly.

"Has there been any news since Brick called me?"

"apparently during the crash Tom must of hit his head on something which caused a brain bleed, they are working to fix it but its been a hour Zoe, I can't loose him, he's my weirdo"

"You won't, I'm going to go find out more information for you" I slowly walk away, I see Brick sitting on the floor outside the entrance to the "Surgical Floor"

"Is there any news?"

"Zoe how could you not notice there was something wrong?"

"Brick with brain injuries there's hardly any signs, it's not my fault Tom wanted to leave"

"everything that happens here today is your fault Dr Hart" Brick was angry and I couldn't defend myself when I knew exactly what I had to do.

"Brick I think.."

I stop talking because I see a doctor walk out.

"Dr Breeland? Dr Hart?"

"Yes, how did the surgery go?" Brick replied

"There were some complications, and the part of the brain that had a bleed may have caused the patient to experience some memory loss but we won't know for sure till he wakes up"

"When will he wake up?" I ask desperately needing to know Tom was fine

"that's the problem, we don't know if he will.."

After that I couldn't hear anything they continued talking about, this is the biggest mistake of my life and how could I take it back now.

"Zoe are you coming to talk to Wanda?" brick asked

"I don't think I should, this is all my fault"

"that is exactly why you should be the one to tell her, Dr Hart you're an amazing doctor but you've been distracted since Harley was born and made a mistake which could of cost someone their life but I hope you'll learn from this"

"I'll talk to Wanda but after that I quit" I knew this was the right thing to do, I couldn't put anyone else in danger.

I walk toward to waiting room and as soon as Wanda sees me, she stands up

"Is he okay?" she asks franticly

I knew I couldn't be a friend right now, I had to treat her like any other patients family and not get emotionally involved

"there were some complications with the surgery" Wanda didn't let me finish.

"Zoe please don't say it, please" she started sobbing again, it took everything I had to not cry

"The patient is alive but he needs to decide when to wake up, nothing is stopping him, I'm sorry for all the trouble Wanda"

I walk passed her and out of the hospital, as soon as I got out that door, I burst out crying, I get my phone out of my bag and dialed the number of the one person who could make me feel better right now.

"I really need you right now, meet me at the house in 10" that's all I say then hang up.

I walk into Lavon's kitchen door, and he's already standing there waiting for me

"Have you been crying big Z?"

"did you hear what happened to Tom?" he nodded

"it was all my fault, I examined him and was too distracted worrying about Wade and Harley to even fully examine him, how could I do that Lavon?"

"I know what you've been going through with being a first time parent and you just got a little distracted"

I start raising my voice

"I'm not allowed to get distracted, I used to be a good doctor!"

"what do you mean "used to" big Z you still are"

"actually I'm not a doctor anymore in Bluebell, I quit tonight, Lavon I need to figure out how to be a good mum first, it's the right thing to do before I get distracted and someone ends up dead" I get up before Lavon can say anything else and take a walk to Wade's to get Harley, as I walk up to the door, I see Wade sitting on the couch playing xbox with Harley sitting in his pram, Wade looks up

"why hello Dr Hart, aren't you looking good tonight" he stands up and walks over to me

"so I guess you heard what happened tonight?"

"yeah I did but tonight we're not going to talk about it, because this is family night which sounds lame but not when you're the Kinsella's, because sweetie we are going to play some xbox and maybe kiss alittle"

"That sounds really amazing but right now all I need is a shower and to go to bed so rain check?"

"why do you need a rain check? Maybe we can just cancel the xbox off the list" he starts smirking and goes to kiss me, I put my hand on his chest to stop him

"what about Harley?"

"baby he's already asleep, I'll just take him out of his pram and then we're set"

Wade runs over to put Harley in his Portable Cot.

I as I turn on the water, I fell Wade's arm wrap around my waist, I turn to face him and he starts unbuttoning my shirt

"you know I can undress myself?"

"I know but I just do it so much better"

he starts kissing me softly, which quickly turns passionate, he pushes me against the shower screen, once all our clothes are off, we get into the shower, showers have always been fun with Wade. I realized that the only thing that has changed is that I have a baby, I thought a baby would stop us from doing all the stuff we usually do but it doesn't, when we finished and got out of the shower, Wade wraps his arms around my waist again

"alls right in the world again, I don't know how I've gone without this for months, seriously Dr Hart the things you do to me"

"actually there's something I need to tell you baby, I'm actually not a doctor anymore but you know we're not talking about this tonight" I say really quickly, try to hide what I just told him

"did you get fired for what happened with Tom?"

"no, uhm I quit" I say the I quit part really quit

"You quit?!" he raised his voice

"Wade shut up, we don't want to wake Harley and we can still have a replay of what we just did" I rub my hands up his abs.

"You're the devil" he smirks

"but you love me" I smirk back

"OHH YEAH OHH YEAH" we both start giggling as he picks me up and lays me down on the bed, we're both just wearing towels and just making out when all of the sudden the door opens which we didn't hear at all

"OHHH EWWW" we both hear and look up to see Lavon at the door before we could say anything he was already gone

"maybe you should go see what he wanted"

"it can wait till tomorrow mama, I've got better things to deal with right now"

He started kissing me again, the nickname "mama" was my new favorite, he started calling me that once I got pregnant. When I am with Wade all my problems go away and it's just us, all I know is that Wade Kinsella is my destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

These last couple of weeks have good, Tom has woken up and he keeps asking to see him but I've caused enough trouble in his life, things with Wade and Harley are perfect and I've also been bonding with Earl, everything seems to be getting back to normal in Bluebell.

Wade has to go to work early so I was just sitting in Lavon's kitchen feeding Harley

"how is the precious boy" lemon asks while entering the kitchen

ever since her and Lavon's wedding, me and Lemon have grown quite close.

"I think he's really starting to settle in, he actually sleeps through the night now"

"well you look so much better, you're actually wearing shorts today! No more sweats, but just so you know I can get you something for the bags under your eyes"

"well Lemon so close to having a full compliment"

Lavon enters the kitchen, kissing Lemon on the head

"So big Z how old does Harley have to be before I teach him how to play football?" I glare at him not sure if he is joking or not, I understand that he's a boy and a Kinsella so he's going to do way worse things then football but I've got to do everything I can to protect my baby.

"Over my dead body, and don't think you can convince Wade either but he will understand where I'm coming from"

I look down at Harley and start speaking to him

"speaking of daddy we're going to go now to visit him at work, say bye bye to auntie Lemon and uncle Lavon"

I feel like I can finally be a good mum, me and Harley have had a lot of quality time since I quit being a doctor.

I put Harley into the stroller and start walking out of the plantation, it's so good to live in a small town, I haven't drove my car in weeks, I just walk everywhere with Harley.

We arrive at the Rammer Jammer, I see Wade from across the room, he's just serving people. I start walking up to the counter to order a drink, I get served by the new bartender Jess

"hey Jess can I please get a water?"

"sure coming right up" she smiles politely

"hey mama, I didn't think you were coming here today?" Wade say as he gets behind the counter

"I just thought me and Harley could use the day out and what better then coming to see my husband"

"aw baby, I love how you say that" he smirks, leaning forward to kiss me, as we kiss I see Jess glaring at us

"babe what's her problem?" wade turns back and notices

"she's just new in town, doesn't know many people. I wouldn't read much into it"

Jess comes back with my water.

"thank you so much" I smile but she doesn't smile back.

Why was she acting so weird since me and Wade kissed, a million thoughts start going through my head but I brush them all off because Wade is not that guy anymore.

"so mama, I've got a break now, want to go from a walk?" I nod and we leave the Rammer Jammer.

We just spend the 30 minutes in Town Square, when Delma comes up to us.

"look at that little boy, growing up so fast, he's looking more and more like Wade everyday, you'll have your hands full when he's a teenager"

"don't I know it" I smirk at Wade "how have you been Delma?"

"well actually I've been waiting to talking to you but my tonsils are swollen and I know what you're thinking tonsillitis but it goes down after a while"

"Delma, I'm not a doctor in Bluebell anymore so you should defiantly go see Dr Breeland as soon as possible"

"Thank you for the help anyway Dr Hart" Delma say while getting up and walking away

"Don't you miss it? Helping people?" Wade asks

"yeah I do but I just need to be a mum right now and make sure you and Lavon don't try to teach him how to play football before he can even walk"

"aw baby, if he's a Kinsella he would defiantly start early in everything"

The rest of the day was perfect, but it was around 5 o'clock when I started to get bored, Lavon offered to babysit Harley and Wade was working, so I decided to go to the Rammer Jammer to see if Wade can get off early.

I walk in there and there was only 5 people in the whole place which was weird because it was Friday night.

"where is everyone?!"

"Fancies, Lemon declared war when she decided to through a fancy party on Friday"

"well we can't let her win"

"what am I meant to do Zoe? She's already won"

"well baby, go home get your suit and get ready to crush Lemon Breeland"

Wade and I meet outside Fancies, he looks so good. It's been a while since I dressed up like this but it felt good.

"wow mama, you look amazing"

"you're not so bad yourself" I smirk at him "so Kinsella you ready to take down Lemon Breeland and get all your customers back?"

"hell yes"

We walk in and separate because there's this weird thing me and Wade do since Harley was born, now to us everything is a competition, we both always knew it was. It's just exciting like which one can get Harley to put his shoes on first or get dressed first. I see Lemon over by the bar and she looks over to me

"Zoe Hart as I live and breath, I haven't seen you looking like this in ages"

Annabeth walks over

"how are you liking maternity leave?"

"it's not maternity leave, I quit"

"that's not possible, you could never quit being a doctor forever so anyways how's Wade dealing with father hood and being a husband?"

"he's dealing as well as Wade can but being Married is fun"

"I live in the same plantation as you, yous are bored out of your minds, you've got all this pent up surgical energy and now everything's a competition"

how did Lemon know about that, we thought we hid it pretty well

"it is not" I quickly say

"and he's winning" she says while smirking

"he is not winning, he couldn't even get Harley to stay still while putting his shoes on but I did it so I'm winning" I noticed I got really defensive

Annabeth looks at me with pity

"I need to get out of the house more often" I say sadly

"so anyway if you're staying for a while, I'm giving a prize to whoever raises the most money out of Annabeth, Wade, George and you"

I start panicking

"does Wade already know?!"

"George is telling him right now" annabeth says

"Wade is really good at this sort of thing, I should get started before he does"

"I think he already has" lemon says slowly, we all turn around to see Wade juggling in front of alot of ladies around him, this is on! I've got to win this.

Later on in the night, I find Annabeth

"A.B, we need to join forces so Wade does not win Lemon's prize"

"sweetie not everything is a competition"

"you're no help" I storm off, if Wade was going to flirt to win then so was i.

I start a conversation with this elder man, as we finish we conversation, Wade approaches

"what was that?"

"what was what?"

"the whole sparkly eye thing"

"what? I can't help it if my eyes have a natural sparkle" I say while smirking

"you were flirting"

"I don't know what you are talking about, go juggle some more balls"

"you just brought a knife to a gun fight" he says as he walks off

Some time has passed since I've seen Wade when suddenly I see him surrounded by women holding Harley, I storm over to him

"you pulled a sleeping baby from Lavon to do your dirty work, you're disgusting"

"He's got his mothers sparkle" he says smirking "and he's hungry"

"convenient" Wade passes Harley to me

"hello my gorgeous boy" I start glaring at Wade

"I'm going to kill you baby"

This night was a disaster, I fed Harley and he vomited all over my dress, I call Lavon and tell him to come pick up Harley and bring a sweat shirt, as soon as Lavon picked up Harley I put the sweat shirt over my dress and went back inside, I find Lemon and George

"does this look stupid?" I say pointing to the sweat shirt "my kid spit up on my dress and in my dress, all over really"

"for the love of god Zoe, you're making it so easy"

I look at both Lemon and George confused when suddenly Brick starts making a speech, in the middle of the speech, this lady just faints, Brick and I both run over to the lady and start checking her out.

After 10 minutes, the paramedics arrive but Lemon approaches me

"is it mean to worry about the money right now because you looked freaking amazing looking after that lady" I just glare at her.

The paramedics start wheeling her out to the ambulance when Brick called out to me

"aren't you coming?"

"I'm on maternity leave" I realized that I am on maternity leave because I'm going to go back one day

"Dr Hart, come on we need all hands on deck" Brick says calmly

I jump into the back on the ambulance and leave.

Meanwhile back at Fancies, Wade was looking around everywhere for Zoe, he walks up to Lemon

"have you seen my wife?"

"Eh, she hopped into a ambulance with the paramedics"

"damn it" he says quietly

Back at the hospital, Wade comes running in the door and sees me talking to a nurse

"what are you doing?" wade says angry

I mouth "I'm sorry" to the nurse as she walks off, I turn to look at Wade

"I'm being a doctor, it's quite fun"

"you can't just decide to be a doctor all of a sudden"

"Wade you're better at charming the donors then I am, I admit it, you can have it"

"We had a deal, you wouldn't go back to being a doctor till you settled into being a parent"

"you're more than welcome to wait for me but I'm doing this" I walk off.

When I finished checking out the women, I walked back into the waiting room to see that Wade waited for me, I sat down beside him

"being a doctor again was amazing, I haven't felt this relaxed in ages" I say smiling but Wade didn't say anything back, he just looked at me

"what?" I ask curiously

"I'm just reminiscing" he smirks

"about?"

"you and me when we used to play doctor"

"oh no, our role playing stage"

"except I didn't have real blood on my dress"

"I think it's sexy"

"now you're doing the sparkly eye thing"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he smirks again

"we have a few hours till we have to pick up Harley from Lavon so we should get home so I can heal you" I say seductively

"so the sparkly eye thing does work? Wish I knew that sooner" I punch him in the arm and giggle as we walk out.

After we finished with our role playing, we got to Lavon's house to pick up Harley as we walk in we see Lavon and Lemon playing with Harley

"well sorry to interrupt but I think it's about time to take our baby home to bed" I say

"I didn't think you guys would of came tonight so what made you want to?" Lemon asks curiously, Wade and I just look and smile at each other

"we actually came to steal your customers but I guess we just enjoyed ourselves too much" Wade said

"Tonight finally made me feel like me again and I can be a doctor and mum, it's not a hard as I thought it would be"

"I'm just glad I've got my sexy doctor back" Wade say and wraps his arm around my shoulders

"I thinks it's time to go home" I announce

"thank you so much Lavone for babysitting"

"All good Big Z, I love the quality time with big Harlz"

I giggle at Lavone's nickname for him.

"See you tomorrow" Wade and I both say as walking out of the door.

I'm finally back to being Dr Zoe Hart, no more mistakes, no more distractions, I knew from now on everything was going to be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Monday morning, the alarm went off at 7:30 and we got up, got Harley up fed him, changed and we were all ready to start a new day, we go to Lavon's for breakfast like we do everyday, I sit Harley in his high chair and go to the front door to get the pastries because for some reason they were not up yet, after a little while they both walk down the stairs, and sit down eating breakfast too.

Since I'm going back to work full time, I booked Harley into a day care, which will be good for him to meet other babies.

"okay, so daddy is going to drop you off at day care and I'm going to pick you up okay" I always talk to Harley, but they all look at me like I'm crazy

"okay harley, let's go" Wade joins in, I don't know if it's to mock me or if he does it too, he kisses me quickly

"We're getting good at this" I look around for agreement from Lavon and Lemon, they both just nod, I go to walk out when Lemon chases after me with my breast pump, I grab it off her and put it in my bag, I walk out and get into my car and drive to work.

This is my first day back and I'm scared but I'm a good doctor and I didn't go to medical school for years to just give up, so I was excited.

It was a pretty slow day, nothing bad ever happens in Bluebell which is a good thing but for a doctor not so much, I finished for the day and was now on my way to pick up Harley from day care, I walk into the day care

"hey, I'm here to pick up Harley Hart Kinsella, I'm his mother"

"he's in the playroom, I'll show you" I follow her as we walk into the room, I see Harley jumping in a bouncer

"how was he today?"

"he was actually really settled for a first timer, I really hope to see him back again"

I walk over to get him out of the bouncer

"hello baby boy, did you enjoy day care, of course you did" I always put on this voice when I'm talking to Harley, it's just a reflex.

"Zoe?" I hear someone say that from behind me, I turn around the see Vivian

"wow, Vivian what are you doing here?"

"Charles and I decided to move back and I started doing early learning teacher here, so who is it precious baby?"

"this is Harley, my baby" I say cautiously

"you have baby wow, so did you and Joel get back together?"

"no we didn't"

"then who's the father?"

"actually it's Wade" I could just tell by her face that she was shocked

"Wade? As in Wade Kinsella?"

"yeah that's the one, we're actually married too" that just shocked her even more

"zoe, wow uhm congratulations" she hugs me but it's the most awkward hug

"anyway Vivian so good to see you but I've got to get home, we should catch up soon since you're back" I was really hoping she'd say no

"defiantly, I need to find out everything that has happened since I left"

I wave and walk out, this is bad, so bad. Vivian was back but the only time I'll see her is at day care but it's going to be fine, she won't cause trouble for me and Wade.

When I to Wade's, I see Wade sitting on the couch, he looks so tired, I walk in and sit Harley in the portable cot then sit next to Wade.

"long day baby?"

"you have no idea" he trys to smile but is too tired.

"do you remember what tomorrow is?" he looks at me confused

"'Bluebell's Pre Halloween, Halloween party"

"only bluebell would throw a pre halloween party" he starts falling the sleep,

it's been a really long day and I know I have to tell him about Vivian soon but not now, we're in a really good place right now and I think knowing Vivian is back will complicate a lot of things.

The next day, Wade left early to set up for the Halloween party, before he went to work he was supposed to decorate my carriage house but I haven't been home and don't have enough time to go there before dropping Harley off so I ring him

"Hey baby, did you get my house ready for pre halloween?"

"yep"

"okay, candy?"

"no"

"did you get the pumpkins?"

"no"

"did you put up the spider web?"

"no"

"then how is the house ready?"

"well I got a keg for tonight" I hang up on him, this was Harleys first Pre Halloween Party actually it's probably everyone's first but I'm so excited to dress him up.

Later on I was sitting at work, when Annabeth walks into my office,

"are you going to the party tonight?"

"yeah, and remind me to let George know I invited some families from day care"

"I can just ring him now"

"thank you A.B" the phone interrupts our conversation, wade rings me to tell me to get some extra candy for the party and cupcakes.

"I need to find someone to go get supplies for tonight, since Brick told me to look after the practice while he was gone"

"Zoe I can quickly run to the shop but you've got to look after the phones"

A.B has become the receptionist since Rose went away to college.

"you can count on me, they want candy and Halloween cupcakes"

It's been a while since A.B left and I was late for the party, where was she? I decided to ring her

"A.B where are you?"

"I'm at the party? Where are you?"

"still at the practice, I thought you were coming back"

"there wasn't enough time, but the way Zoe, Wade picked up Harley and he looks so adorable in his costume"

"tell Wade I'm coming I've just got to get changed"

I finally arrive at the party, as soon I as I walked in the door Wade noticed me, he was holding Harley

"you made it" he was so excited

"yeah after a while" I kissed him

"this costume looks great on Harley, thank you for everything today"

"oh Dr Hart thank you for finally dressing up like cat women" he smirked

"I just thought it was the right thing to do"

I walk over the Lemon and Annabeth

"thank you for getting the cupcakes A.B and that, so the party seems to be going great"

"there were a few up's and down's getting set up but it was all worth it" Lemon added

I suddenly get grabbed by the hand and taken to the dance floor by Wade

"come on mama, shake it"

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene I'm begging of you please don't take my man._

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene please don't take him even though you can_

I look up at Wade, and everything is just perfect..

"I love you Wade"

"I love you too"

we go to kiss but we're interrupted by Lemon and Lavon, I end up dancing with Lavon and Wade and Lemon are dancing together.

"Lavon I've actually been meaning to ask you something, I was meant to wait for Wade to ask Lemon but we were wondering if you would like to be the god parents for Harley? You don't have to answer now, just think about it"

"are you kidding me big Z? I would be honored" he hugs me but picks me up too and spins me around, we suddenly hear Lemon start screaming

"REALLY? REALLY? Wade don't mess with me"

" I'm not messing with you Lemon" she runs over to us and hugs me

"I feel so honored that you would trust me to look after Harley after yous both die" she was so happy

"Lemon that won't be for a while though" her smile kind of fades a little which makes Wade and I laugh.

The rest of the night is spent dancing and enjoying the company of my family, Annabeth volunteered to babysit Harley while we danced, I know she always wanted kids but now she's with George that's going to be a while off. I watch George and Wade dancing around with no cares in the world, nothing can ever come between them.

Wade walks over the me and wraps his arms around my waist and starts swaying

"do you want to go home soon?' he asks since Harley is already asleep in the pram

"not right now, this is where I want to be with my family"

"well let's get you back to the dance floor" he picks me up of his shoulder while smacking my butt

"WOO" he yells excitedly.

If you want to see what their costumes we're then just click on the links.

Harley: product/baby+monkey+ ?refType=&navSet=350537

Zoe: product/adult+catwoman+costume+-+the+dark+knight+ ?refType=&navSet=116257

Lemon: product/adult+american+dream+ ?refType=&navSet=116257

Annabeth: product/adult+dorothy+costume+-+wizard+of+ ?refType=&navSet=116257

Wade: product/adult+swat+commander+ ?refType=&navSet=116258

George: product/adult+mr+scarecrow+ ?refType=&navSet=116258

Lavon: product/adult+mob+boss+ ?refType=&navSet=116258


End file.
